Katjaa
Katjaa, also known as "Kat", is an original character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. She is from Fort Lauderdale and is the wife of Kenny and mother of Duck. Katjaa is also a kind and nurturing woman. Involvement The Walking Dead "A New Day" Katjaa is first seen on Hershel Greene's Farm with the rest of her family. She spends time talking with Clementine and gets to know her. Like her husband, she believes the outbreak will be dealt with soon, but is scarred by the horrific things she witnessed driving through Atlanta. When her son, Duck, and Shawn Greene are attacked by walkers she is seen running towards them. Later, along with her family and the rest of the survivors, she ends up in Lee Everett's family's store, the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore. When the drugstore is attacked by walkers, Katjaa and Duck hide in the office. While in there, a walker almost reaches them but Glenn saves them. Eventually, the group escapes and sets up a base at an abandoned motel, where Katjaa is safe with her family. "Starved for Help" Katjaa tries to save David Parker/Travis after one of them is brought back to the motel badly wounded. However, she fails and David/Travis dies. He comes back as a walker and attacks her, but she is saved by Lee. Later, Katjaa is seen at the St. John's Dairy Farm helping and watching their pregnant cow. Around this time, Katjaa will either thank or scorn Lee for his actions on Hershel's Farm. She is later seen at the dinner table eating Mark's legs without realizing. Later, she is held hostage by Brenda St. John. Lee tries to convince Brenda to let her go but she refuses while backing up the stairs. A zombified Mark reaches out, grabs, and kills Brenda, which in turn helps Katjaa escape. She managed to grab the video recorder that was taken from Lee, and hands it on to him later on. "Long Road Ahead" Before her death, Katjaa spends most of the episode tending to Duck in the RV, at the train crash site, and finally when they stop the train to say farewell to Duck. Throughout this time, while Kenny remains in denial for the most part, Katjaa slowly seems to accept her son's fate, although this may have been the trigger that ultimately led to her taking her own life. And no matter what choice the player makes, Katjaa will still take her own life. Season 2 "All That Remains" After two years since Lee's death, Clementine looked at a picture she drawed of Kenny, Katjaa and Duck when she was looking for her lighter. "Amid the Ruins" Katjaa is mentioned alongside Duck and Sarita by Kenny when he tells Clementine about everyone he has lost since the outbreak. Allies *Carley *Doug *Lee Everett *Clementine *Chuck *Ben Paul *Mark *Glenn *Hershel Greene *Shawn Greene Enemies *Walkers *Brenda *Andy St.John *Danny St.John *Bandits Appearances Season 1 *"A New Day" *"Starved for Help" *"Long Road Ahead" Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Humans Category:The Walking Dead Category:Survivors Category:Deceased Category:The Walking Dead Game Category:Doctors Category:Veterinarians Category:Married Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Telltale Characters